Can I?
by Yuubi Light17
Summary: Ia akui, dirinya tidak pandai memasak. Namun ia masih memiliki bakat di bidang lain, kan? Ya. Dialah yang menyadarkannya./IchiHime/Don't Like, Don't Read/This story is ON HOLD.
1. This Tastes Bad

**Yo, minna! Inilah fic kedua Yucchan, dengan pair IchiHime.**

**Dan Yuu tegaskan bagi yang membenci pair ini. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Ada flame yang berupa bashing pair ini? Langsung saya hapus. Atau bisa saja saya enyahkan. Saya akan menganggap flame tersebut tidak pernah ada.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Can I?**

**.:IchiHime:.**

**Warnings: mungkin ada OOC dan typo, gaje, masih banyak kekurangan, dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! Simple, right?**

** . **

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: This tastes bad….**

Inoue Orihime berjalan santai sembari mendendangkan sebuah lagu—entah lagu apa itu. Ia mendekap sebuah kotak bekal di tangannya, seolah kotak tersebut sangat berharga baginya. Tentu saja berharga, karena ia akan meminta orang yang diam-diam dicintainya untuk mengicipi bekal yang tengah berada dalam dekapannya itu.

Orihime tersenyum lebar ketika ia melihat sosok yang ditunggunya nampak berjalan keluar dari ruang OSIS. Segera ia percepat langkahnya, sebelum sosok tersebut menghilang terlebih dahulu. Dengan suara riangnya, Orihime memanggil sosok berambut orange itu.

"Kurosaki-_kuuun_!"

Sontak, Kurosaki Ichigo menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung. Namun tak lama kemudian tersenyum ketika ia melihat orang yang cukup familiar. Ia melihat Orihime berjalan ke arahnya, masih dengan senyum riang yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Inoue. Belum pulang?" tanya Ichigo sekedar untuk basa-basi.

Orihime menggeleng. "Belum. Aku menunggu Kurosaki-_kun_," jawabnya kemudian. Seraya menunjukkan bekalnya, Orihime melanjutkan, "Aku ingin Kurosaki-kun mencicipi bekalku. Ta-Tapi…kalau Kurosaki-kun sedang sibuk, tidak usah."

Ichigo ingin sekali mengatakan 'Aku sibuk', tetapi setelah melihat tatapan memelas Orihime, ia jadi tidak tega. Menelan ludah, Ichigo hanya bisa berharap masakan Orihime kali ini tidak mematikan. Dengan ragu, Ichigo akhirnya mengangguk tanda setuju.

Mata abu-abu Orihime kembali cerah, seakan kekhawatiran bahwa Ichigo mungkin saja menolaknya telah sinar. Bagaimana tidak khawatir? Semua orang yang diajak mencicipi masakannya selalu saja menolak. Tak terkecuali Ichigo sendiri. Di samping itu, Orihime yakin sekali, tugas Ichigo sebagai Shinigami Pengganti dan ketua OSIS sangatlah menumpuk.

"Te-Terima kasih, Kurosaki-_kun_," Orihime menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Bi-Bisakah kita ke atap? Di sana lebih tenang."

Ichigo sekali lagi menangguk, sebelum Orihime menarik lengannya. Ia benar-benar berharap masakan terkutuk yang ia yakini bisa membunuh Hollow itu tidak meracuninya. Ah, jika bisa masakan itu tidak masuk ke dalam mulutnya, sehingga Ichigo tak perlu merasa bersimpati pada perutnya yang malang.

.

.

Ichigo merasa wajahnya memanas. Ia tidak tahu alasannya, kenapa saat Orihime menyentuh lengannya, ia merasakan perasaan aneh pada dirinya. Seperti ada kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya. Semua perasaan takutnya pada masakan Orihime serasa terbakar begitu saja.

Ia juga merasakan kekosongan dan kekecewaan ketika Orihime melepas pegangannya pada lengan kirinya.

"Nah, duduklah di sini," Orihime menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Sementara Ichigo duduk di sebelahnya, Orihime membuka tutup kotak bekalnya dengan semangat. "Silahkan!"

Ichigo kembali menelan ludah. Ia menatap horror masakan Orihime yang berupa buruk itu. Ichigo tebak, pasti rasanya juga buruk. Namun, wajah pemilik bekal tersebut tidak buruk. Apa? Apa yang kau pikirkan sih, Ichigo! Pikirkan berkalnya, bukan pemiliknya!

"I-Inoue, entah kenapa tanganku gemetar saat ini," ucap Ichigo penuh horror. Matanya masih memelototi bekal yang sangat ditakutinya tersebut. "A-Aku tak bisa makan saat ini."

Mata Orihime mengerjap-ngerjap, sebelum otaknya yang polos menemukan ide. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, Orihime mengambil sumpit di dalam bekalnya. Ia ambil sepotong omelet dengan sumpit tersebut, sebelum Orihime menyodorkannya pada mulut Ichigo. "Buka mulutmu….Aaaa…"

Bagai terkena petir di siang bolong, rasanya Ichigo ingin berteriak 'Tidaak!' sekencang-kencangnya. Hatinya bingung, mau menolak tapi kasihan Orihime. Ia juga tidak tega menolak ketika melihat wajah imut Orihime. Imut? Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh saat keadaan darurat begini, pikirnya.

Memutuskan untuk pasrah, perlahan Ichigo membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan omelet itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya pelan, Ichigo mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Syukurlah, masakan Orihime kali ini masih 'agak' normal. Rasanya aneh, antara asin , kecut dan manis. Ichigo merasa sedikit mual juga, namun ia tahan setengah mati keinginannya untuk muntah. Kasihan Orihime jika ia memuntahkannya di depan gadis itu.

"Inoue, ini masakan apa?"

"Omelet dengan saus coklat campur saus tomat! Bagaimana? Enak, tidak? Kalau ada sesuatu yang kurang, tolong beritahu aku."

Ichigo serasa ingin memuntahkan omelet terkutuk itu sekarang juga. Namun ia urungkan niatnya ketika Orihime menunggu jawabannya sembari tersenyum. Ia selalu tidak tega ketika melihat wajah manis Orihime. Tunggu. Ma-Manis?

Segera ia tepis pikirannya tersebut ketika Orihime mengerutkan alisnya, bingung melihat tingkahnya. "E-Em…Yah, rasanya tidak begitu…buruk…Kalau kau tidak mencampurkan bahan aneh ke omelet ini, pasti rasanya sangat enak. Kau hanya perlu memperbanyak praktekmu."

"Begitu ya," lirih Orihime. Sejenak kemudian, sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Dengan wajah tak berdosa, Orihime menambahkan, "Kalau begitu aku akan terus mencoba! Kurosaki-_kun_, kau mau mencicipinya lagi, kan?"

Mati kau, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Hidup Ichigo serasa mau berakhir. Ingin sekali ia menjawab 'Maaf Inoue, aku sibuk' tapi lagi-lagi ia tak tega. Melihat Orihime yang sudah antusias dengan tatapan mata abu-abunya yang penuh harap, selalu bisa meluluhkan hatinya. Akhirnya, pemuda Kurosaki itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Ya, akan kuusahakan. Semoga saja bisa," desah Ichigo. Ia merasa seperti kelinci percobaan saja.

"_Hontou?_ Terima kasih, Kurosaki-_kun_! Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya kulakukan jika tak ada dirimu."

Orihime tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat langit cerah berawan putih. Perlahan angin menerpa rambut senja Orihime, membuat helaian rambut berkibar karenanya. Masih dengan senyum tipisnya, Orihime menekan bagian rambut yang diterpa angin dengan tangan kanannya.

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki-_kun_…Karena kau selalu jujur padaku."

Ichigo terkesiap mendengarnya. Mata hazel-nya perlahan menatap sosok Orihime yang melihat ke arah bawah, ke arah lapangan sekolah ini. Orihime yang seperti itu terkesan dewasa sekali, meskipun suara Orihime yang cempreng masih menyertainya.

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya, Ichigo kemudian menunduk malu. Sejak kapan ia diam-diam terpesona pada Orihime seperti ini? Ia bukan orang yang mesum, juga bukan orang yang peduli dengan wanita di sekelilingnya.

"Ah!"

Seruan Orihime membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo. Sesaat kemudian ia menoleh, mata hazel-nya mendapati Orihime yang memberikan sebagian makanannya pada seekor kucing. Bisa ia lihat dari sudut matanya, kucing tersebut mengendus-endus makanan aneh itu dengan curiga, sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Orihime. Tak ayal, Orihime langsung memasang raut wajah kecewa.

Sedikit geli, Ichigo berjalan mendekati Orihime, lantas menepuk pundaknya pelan, membuat Orihime terlonjak kaget.

"A-Ah, Kurosaki-_kun_…"

Sesaat kemudian, Orihime menunduk dengan wajah muram. Melihat Orihime yang seperti ini membuat Ichigo risih. Ia tak ingin melihat senyum itu pudar dari wajahnya. Rasanya, Ichigo ingin mengembalikan senyum itu.

"Tak apa, Inoue. Mungkin lain kali, kau harus bawakan makanan yang lebih…normal. Yang pasti, kau jangan sedih begini. Aku lebih suka melihat senyummu, Inoue!"

Mendadak wajah Orihime memerah. Sungguh, mendengar Ichigo mengucapkannya membuatnya sangat senang. Jika ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, saat ini Orihime pasti sudah memeluk tubuh kekar di depannya.

Mengangguk pelan, Orihime kemudian tersenyum lebar. Ia kemudian berdiri untuk membereskan bekalnya, lantas ia masukkan ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Orihime kemudian berbalik menghadap Ichigo yang tersenyum tipis kepadanya. Sontak, senyum Orihime semakin melebar.

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki-_kun_. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku pulang dulu. Ah, dan kau tak perlu mengantarku, aku bisa pulang sendi—"

"Jika aku adalah seorang lelaki, aku seharusnya mengantarmu pulang," sela Ichigo. Ia membungkuk sedikit untuk memungut tasnya yang masih tergeletak. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Ichigo kemudian berbalik menghadap Orihime yang masih terdiam dengan tangan terkepal di depan dadanya.

"Inoue?"

"A-Ah! I-Iya, baiklah kalau itu maumu." Orihime berjalan di belakang Ichigo, dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ia tak pernah menyangka Ichigo akan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu hari ini. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat hingga serasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Perjalanan pulang mereka lalui dengan candaan dan obrolan ringan, seolah mereka merupakan suasana mendebarkan barusan. Hal ini membuat Ichigo maupun Orihime bersyukur, setidaknya mereka tidak menjadi canggung dan berjauh-jauhan. Orihime sendiri ingin semakin dekat dan dekat dengan Ichigo. Ia ingin mengetahui lebih banyak hal tentang pemuda itu.

Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah sampai di depan apartemen Orihime. Orihime lantas mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Ichigo, tak lupa ia berikan beberapa permen lolipop yang kemarin ia beli kepadanya. Jika Ichigo tak ingin memakannya, setidaknya ia bisa memberikan permen-permen itu pada Yuzu atau Karin. Setelah sosok Ichigo menjauh, Orihime tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Kurosaki-kun."

**TBC**

* * *

**Selesaiii…Geje, ya? =="**

**Terima kasih bagi para reader yang telah membaca fic abal ini. Yucchan sangat membutuhkan review dari kalian semua. *bow***

**Ah, dan Yuu tegaskan. Bagi yang tak suka pair ini, jangan memberikan komen tentang bashing couple ini. Mohon bantuannya, **_**minna**_**…^^**


	2. I Believe In You

Yo, minna! Jumpa lagi dengan saya di chapter 2!

Dan saya tegaskan bagi yang membenci pair ini: **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Ada flame yang berupa bashing pair ini? Langsung saya hapus. Atau bisa saja saya enyahkan. Saya akan menganggap flame tersebut tidak pernah ada.

Enjoy!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Can I?**

**.:IchiHime:.**

**BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Warnings: mungkin ada OOC dan typo, gaje, masih banyak kekurangan, dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! Simple, right?**

** . **

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Believe In You**

Sang _shinigami daikou_ bersurai orange tersebut menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal. Ketua OSIS SMU Karakura ini nampak tengah berkutat dengan beberapa lembar _paperwork_-nya. Sibuk? Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak sibuk. Semua pekerjaan telah ia selesaikan. Berlembar-lembar kertas _paperwork_ itu tersusun rapi di atas meja Kurosaki Ichigo. Ia meletakkan kertas terakhir yang baru saja ia teliti. Tangannya ia angkat untuk menyisir rambut cerahnya seiring dengan helaan nafasnya.

Bingung.

_Bored as hell. _

Kedua iris amber-nya melirik ke arah lapangan. Dari ruang OSIS ini, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas setiap orang yang berlalu lalang di lapangan yang lebar itu. Ia heran. Dirinya yang selalu terlibat perkelahian itu bisa menjadi ketua OSIS?

Ichigo jadi ingat masa lalunya. Sejak saat ia diberi kekuatan shinigami oleh Rukia, menyelamatkan Rukia di Soul Society, perginya Orihime ke Hueco Mundo…

Hatinya serasa diremas ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Sungguh…Saat itu, ia benar-benar khawatir akan keselamatan Orihime. Ia sedikit bersyukur, teman-temannya rela berjuang untuk menyelamatkan Orihime. Entahlah, dirinya tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membalas kebaikan mereka. Waktu pertama kali berada di Hueco Munco, ia merasa percaya diri sekali. Merasa sangat yakin bahwa nantinya ia bisa mengalahkan pasukan Aizen. Ia yakin, keinginannya untuk menyelamatkan Orihime dapat membuatnya melaju dan menang. Namun, ia juga tahu. Segalanya tak semudah yang ia pikirkan.

Sudah cukup, Ichigo tak ingin lagi mengingat kejadian itu. Pikirannya kembali kepada kejadian setelahnya, yaitu perang melawan Aizen. Jujur saja, mantan kapten divisi 5 itu kuat sekali hingga mengharuskan Ichigo untuk berlatih di _Dangai_ dan memperoleh kekuatan _Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou_. Tanpa kekuatan tersebut, ia mungkin akan kalah telak. Kali ini, ia juga tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk membalas budi Urahara, Yoruichi, dan _Oyaji_ yang telah melatihnya.

Setelah itu, ia kehilangan kekuatan shinigaminya dan bertemu Ginjou. Ichigo merutuki kebodohannya yang membuatnya terjebak dalam sangkar keputusasaan. Sekali lagi, berkat Rukia dan semuanya, ia kembali memperoleh kekuatan _shinigami-_nya. Ia ingat. Waktu itu, Orihime…Ia melihat Orihime berlari ke arahnya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di wajah cantiknya. Apapun yang dulu dipikirkan oleh gadis itu hingga membuatnya menangis, membuat Ichigo ingin menghajar orang yang membuat gadis itu berlinang air mata. Meskipun orang itu adalah dirinya sendiri maupun teman-temannya. Terlalu protektif, mungkin. Tapi tetap saja…Perasaan ingin melindungi itu selalu muncul di dadanya.

Tanpa disadarinya, pintu ruangan terbuka perlahan, menimbulkan suara mendecit kecil. Melihat sosok si ketua yang sedang melamun dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, membuat siswi yang baru masuk ini tercengang. Merasa tidak enak, ia bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangan ini, sebelum suara bariton Ichigo menghentikannya.

"Michiru?"

Gadis berambut coklat yang dipanggil Michiru itu mengangguk. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju meja Ichigo, lantas meletakkan setumpuk _paperwork_ yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Tersenyum kecil, ia menepuk pelan bahu Ichigo seraya berkata, "Gadis bernama Inoue Orihime menunggumu di pintu gerbang. Pergilah, ketua. Jangan buat seorang gadis menunggu terlalu lama."

"I-Inoue?"

Ichigo mengusap pelan leher jenjangnya. Perasaannya kini campur aduk antara senang, bingung, dan takut. Senang karena ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis bersurai senja itu lagi. Bingung karena Orihime langsung menyuruhnya pergi ke pintu gerbang. Dan takut karena ia tahu, lidahnya harus merasakan masakan aneh itu. Ia kembali menghela nafas. Kini, nasibnya sama dengan salah satu karakter di game favoritnya yang menyebut sebuah masakan tidak enak dengan nama 'Mystery Food X'.

Mau tak mau, ia harus memakan 'Mystery Food X' itu. Ayolah, ia laki-laki, bukan? Seorang laki-laki seperti dirinya tidak akan membuat seorang gadis menangis. Mau ditaruh di mana harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki nantinya? Apalagi, seorang gadis selama ini berusaha ia lindungi.

_Inoue…_

Tersentak dari lamunannya, Ichigo mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa kunci ruangan ini."

Si gadis kecil itu mengangguk mengerti. Kedua matanya mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Ichigo hingga ia keluar dari ruangan. Tawa jahilnya meledak seketika. Ia lantas menutup mulut dengan tangan kecilnya, supaya suara tawanya teredam. "Dasar ketua! Kenapa wajahmu memerah tadi? Mukamu lucu! Apa sih yang kau bayangkan tadi? Hihihi…"

…**o0o…**

Gadis itu sedari tadi mondar-mandir tanpa lelah. Mulutnya terus mengatakan 'Bagaimana ini?' berulang-ulang. Wajah cantiknya kini nampak cemberut, dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut. Kedua tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipi berkulit halus itu. Matanya nampak berkaca-kaca seolah ia berusaha mati-matian menahan tangis.

"Ooooii!" seru sebuah suara yang sangat familiar.

Sang gadis mengedik kaget, lantas menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sana, berdirilah pemuda berambut orange cerah yang sedari dulu diam-diam ia sukai. Seketika, wajah gadis itu menjadi gembira. Semua kegelisahan telah hilang tanpa bekas. Segera, si gadis melambaikan tangannya, berharap supaya pemuda itu lekas berada di sisinya.

"Yo, Inoue." Sapa Ichigo kepada si gadis. "Sudah menunggu lama?"

Si gadis bernama Orihime itu lekas menggeleng. Dengan senyum yang tiap waktu ia sunggingkan, Orihime segera menarik lengan Ichigo untuk melihat kotak bekalnya. "Lihat! Kali ini aku memasak cumi-cumi kuah sirup merah!"

'_Lidahku…Perutku…Maafkan aku…Aku tak bisa menolaknya…_'

Dengan kaku dan gugup, Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya. Reaksi yang diberikan Ichigo cukup membuat Orihime semangat. Gadis itu lantas membuka kotak bekalnya seraya menyodorkannya pada Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-_kun_."

Deg.

"I-Iya?"

Ichigo bisa mendengar perutnya bergejolak, seakan memprotes apa 'cobaan' yang akan dihadapinya. Sungguh perut yang malang.

"Ayo kita beri makan kucing itu!" Inoue menunjuk seekor kucing berbulu coklat yang di seberang sekolah. "Mungkin dia akan menyukainya!"

Ichigo menghela nafas lega. Di dalam hati, ia terus menerus berterima kasih kepada kucing penyelamatnya, tak lupa berdoa supaya ia selamat dari jurus andalan Orihime. Sebuah lengan ramping melingkari lengannya sendiri. Ichigo tersentak dari lamunannya. Ini…pertama kalinya Orihime memegang lengannya seperti ini. Tak ayal, wajah Ichigo menjadi merah. Namun dengan cepat ia gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Fokus. Jangan sampai kau dicurigai olehnya, Ichigo!

"Jangan melamun terus, Kurosaki-_kun_!"

Dilihat dari reaksi Orihime, sepertinya ia tak sadar telah menggandeng lengan Ichigo. Wajah cemberut itu tampak lugu sekali. Imut. Polos. Ichigo kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. _Geez_…Dari kemarin, kenapa ia berpikir seperti ini terus, sih?

Tanpa terasa, mereka telah berada di seberang jalan. Ichigo sendiri kaget. Mungkin ia terlalu sibuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia selalu berpikir seperti itu di dekat Orihime. Jangan-jangan ia…

"Makanlah, kucing manis…" suara Orihime membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Yah, bukan salahnya kalau tiba-tiba Ichigo jadi seperti ini.

Kucing malang itu mengendus-endus pelan makanan yang disodorkan Orihime. Sementara Ichigo hanya bisa menatap kucing itu dengan penuh simpati seraya berdoa, semoga kucing tersebut diterima di sisi Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Seolah mengerti tatapan mata Ichigo yang aneh, kucing itu berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Ichigo dan Orihime yang terbengong-bengong.

"Hua! Kau mau ke mana?" jerit Orihime. "Tu-Tunggu…"

Tentu saja kucing itu tak akan kembali, Inoue Orihime.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan makanan ini…?" gumam Orihime pelan. Mata abu-abunya yang sendu menatap sesendok cumi 'spesial' buatannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia menyuapkan makanan tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Dikunyahnya cumi tersebut. Lantas ia rasakan. Kunyah, lalu rasakan lagi. Ichigo yang berada di sampingnya masih memasang wajah penuh ketakutannya.

Menghela nafas, Ichigo perlahan mendekati gadis di depannya yang sedang berjongkok itu. "I-Inoue…Kau tak apa-apa?"

Inoue menoleh ke belakang. Air mukanya kembali muram. "Pantas saja ia tak mau…Makanan ini…sudah basi."

"E-Eh…?"

Sudah basi? Kalaupun tidak basi, kucing itu tetap tidak mau, Inoue Orihime.

"Ka-Karena itu…Kumohon, jangan memakannya! Aku…Aku tak ingin Kurosaki-_kun_ sakit," lanjut gadis pemilik Shun Shun Rikka tersebut.

Orihime lekas berdiri dan merapikan kembali kotak bekalnya. Wajahnya masih terlihat muram. Aliran bening yang hangat perlahan mengalir dari sudut matanya. Melihat wajahnya saja seharusnya sudah tahu. Orihime pasti kecewa. Dan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, Orihime mengajak Ichigo pulang bersamanya.

Ini tidak benar. Ia tak boleh tersenyum seperti itu…Ya kan, Ichigo?

"Inoue…Tolong…Jangan tersenyum seperti itu," ucap Ichigo. Orihime lantas menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang heran Ichigo. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tegang. Itulah mengapa mereka tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Ichigo yang mendongakkan kepalanya dengan tajam, sukses membuat Orihime menjerit kaget.

"Jangan memaksakan senyummu. Aku ingin senyummu yang tulus. Kau terlihat lebih ceria," lanjut Ichigo.

Orihime yang mendengarnya tentu saja tercengang. Pipinya merona tanpa disadarinya. Selama ini…Ichigo belum pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu pada dirinya. Tidak, bahkan pada wanita saja belum pernah.

"Ku…Kurosaki-_kun_…"

Ichigo lantas menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Bu-Bukannya aku sok keren atau apa…Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin melihat senyum tulusmu. Kalau kau memaksakan senyummu seperti tadi…rasanya ada yang kurang."

Orihime masih terdiam. Bibirnya terbuka dan tertutup seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun tak ada suara yang keluar, bahkan setelah beberapa kali menjilat bibirnya dengan gugup. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. Ia bertambah gugup ketika Ichigo semakin mendekat kepadanya.

"…Aku tidak peduli kalau masakanmu tidak enak atau apa. Beberapa orang bahkan mengataimu tidak berguna di bidang memasak. Lalu, memangnya kenapa? Kau sangat berguna di grup kita, Inoue. Kalau tidak ada kau dan kekuatan Shun Shun Rikka milikmu…pasti ada banyak orang yang berguguran di medan perang."

Orihime kini menundukkan kepalanya. Dengar. Ia masih ingin mendengar perkataan Ichigo.

"Kau yang kukenal…seharusnya tertawa riang dan pantang menyerah. Kau tidak akan menyerah karena hal kecil seperti ini. Kau akan terus tersenyum dan menepis segala pikiran burukmu. Bersamaku…Tidak, bersama teman-teman kita, kau akan berjalan menyamai langkah mereka. Kalau kau tak bisa menyamai langkah mereka, kau akan berlari sekuat tenaga dan mengejar mereka. Kau akan melakukan apapun demi membantu dan tetap berada di sisi mereka."

"Kurosaki-_kun_…" Air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir di wajahnya, kini mengalir semakin deras. Dengan bahu Ichigo sebagai sandarannya, Orihime menumpahkan tangisannya.

Entah apa yang sedang dipikirnya, tangan Ichigo perlahan membelai surai orange milik Orihime. Ia gerakkan tangannya. Naik dan turun, dengan penuh perhatian. Semua perhatiannya ia salurkan lewat belaian ini.

"Karena itu…jangan pernah menyerah, Inoue. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan menyerah! Kalau kau memang tidak bisa memasak…Setidaknya, teruslah berusaha dan tersenyum. Lalu, katakanlah…'Semua akan baik-baik saja'…Aku percaya padamu. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Inoue. Kau tidak sendirian. Aku akan mendukungmu di sini."

"Kurosaki—"

"Masih ada banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan. Teruslah berjuang."

Dua iris abu-abu itu melebar. Namun juga bergetar, menandakan hati sang pemilik mata yang rapuh. Gadis cantik itu segera mengusap air mata di wajahnya. Orihime menatap lekat-lekat wajah Ichigo. Perlahan, sebuah senyuman kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki-_kun_! Aku akan…terus berusaha," ujar Orihime dengan senyum lebarnya. "Karena itu…maukah kau berada di sisiku…mendampingiku?"

Ichigo mengangguk mantap. Sekali lagi, ia membawa tangannya ke atas kepala Orihime. Lantas menepuk-nepuk kepalanya seperti anak kecil. "Tentu saja, bodoh. Kau pikir aku akan menjawab tidak? Sekalipun itu candaan, tidakkah kau pikir itu keterlaluan?"

Orihime menggaruk pipinya. "Ehehe…Benar juga."

Ichigo menghela nafas seraya menyembunyikan tangannya pada saku celana. Sebentar lagi. Biarkan ia bersama gadis ini sebentar lagi. Ia lantas menjentik dahi Orihime dengan jarinya, membuat sang gadis mengaduh pelan.

"Yah, ehehe-mu keluar juga. Syukurlah, kau sudah baikan."

Orihime mencibirkan bibinya seraya memegang dahinya yang kini terasa perih dan panas. "Sakit…A-Apa maksudnya 'ehehe-mu'?"

Semangat Ichigo sudah mencapai batas. Ia tak peduli lagi jika disebut aneh atau kesambet. Yang penting, sekarang ia ingin tertawa sepuasnya dan berlari seperti anak kecil. Yah, memangnya kenapa kalau ia tiba-tiba seperti ini? Baru saja menyemangati temanmu dengan berkata keren, pasti membuatmu bangga. Semangatmu juga pasti membuncah.

"Ahaha…Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Mau mampir ke taman?"

"Eh?"

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 2 finished! Yosh, makasih buat yang sudah review! Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Maaf kalau chapter 2 masih kurang ngeh. Pikiran saya lagi kacau habis mbuat fanfic humor ancur. E-Endingnya kayaknya nggantung…=w=**

**BALESAN REVIEW:  
**

**-Ichigo: Oke, in udah dilanjut...Maaf kalo kelamaan...:)  
**

**-your fan: Hontou? Syukurlah, kamu suka...:))  
**

**-Aiwha: Ehehe, iya ada typo...Hehehe, terima kasih sudah review...:D  
**

**-Skyterror: Ini sudah update...Maaf nggak update kilat, soalnya saya sibuk sih...Lain kali, akan saya usahakn kilat deh...Hehehe...:D  
**

**Oke…Mind to review, minna?**


End file.
